Cynthia and Dawn as couple
by Xylar
Summary: Inside glimse into what I think Cynthia and dawn would look like as couple. Nothing fancy. Cynthia x Dawn obv
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia and Dawn Pt I

It was pouring near the town of Hearthome. Not the normal amount of usual rain, but really pouring. The kind of rain where you could barely see where you were going. Cynthia and Dawn weren't close enough to town to try and make their way back. In this weather it would be entirely way too risky. Instead they decided to seek shelter in a nearby cave.

With them, as always, was Pachirisu, Dawn's faithful companion. Ever since Dawn gave up on her career as a trainer and contestant, she'd given all her pokemon to Ash, who had brought them to Prof. Oak in his hometown, Pallet town, over in the Kanto Region. All except Pachirisu. The hyper-energetic pokemon had made it very clear he didn't want to part ways with Dawn or her lover, Cynthia. He'd taken much after Ash's pikachu, too, in that he refused to remain in a pokeball. Instead he bounded about curiously investigating whatever held his interest at the time.

Soaking wet, the threesome entered the cave. They were fortunate. It was a cave meant to harbour weary travellers such as themselves. In the back was an unlit campfire. Pachirisu, curious as ever, immediately leapt inside to investigate this exciting new place. Dawn and Cynthia were right behind him.

Dawn sneezed and said, with a bit of a mischievous look on her face: 'We'll have to get out of these wet clothes if we don't wanna catch a cold. I don't suppose you thought to bring a change of clothes?'

Cynthia, who was actually not the one in charge of this task, shook her head and replied: 'We were only supposed to be here a couple hours. There was no need for that. Remember?'

_Not that I mind, right now, _she thought.

Dawn tilted her head and said: 'You're right. Oh, well, guess we don't have a choice then. Let's get a fire started and get out of these damp outfits before we catch something.'

Cynthia agreed wholeheartedly and immediately proceeded to start the fire.

Once that was done, both of them stripped down to their underwear. This happened with a fair amount of giggling, turning away from each other and stealing glances. They didn't stop there however. Since the weather outside was truly dreadful, they had been soaked down to their skins in a matter of seconds. Their underwear was just as soaked as the rest of their clothes. With a shrug Cynthia removed the final layers of her clothing and sat down in front of the fire, to warm herself. Dawn soon followed suit, and sat down on the other side, placing the fire in between them.

Pachirisu had meanwhile finished his first sweep of the insides of the cave and came to check out the new fire. He skittered all around it, apparently trying to spot it from every angle at once.

Neither Cynthia nor Dawn really saw him, although Dawn did keep one eye on him, from time to time to check if he wasn't getting himself in too much trouble. They were far too busy ogling each other. Cynthia would occasionally glance at Dawn's still glistening, naked form and revel in the beauty of her figure. Dawn was only 16 but she was rapidly turning into a beautiful woman. Dawn would blush and cast her eyes down, but do much the same when she thought Cynthia wasn't paying attention. On occasion their eyes would cross paths and Cynthia grinned mischievously then, silently promising Dawn a good time in the not too distant future. Dawn blushed and played the role of silent, virgin maiden who gently urged her lover to stay down the path she was currently on. It was a game they often played and they both knew their roles well. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time.

A few minutes later

Pachirisu was bored and hungry. It was fun to examine new places but he'd done that already and he wanted something to eat. Cynthia was nibbling on a candy bar, and the object in her hand was what was currently occupying his mind. All he needed to do was wait until her attention was focused on something else and the prize would be his. And suddenly he got an idea. He knew how to distract not her, but mistress Dawn.

Dawn startled and said: 'Don't get too close to the fire, Pachirisu. We don't want you to get burned.' Pachirisu's ears twitched as he heard mistress Dawn pronounce his name, but his attention was elsewhere. Cynthia had dropped her candy bar to ground level and said to Dawn: 'He'll be fine, dear. Pokemon know instinctively when they get too close to danger.'

Dawn shrugged and replied: 'I'm just looking out for him. You never know what could happen.'

This was Pachirisu's chance. With the attention of both his mistresses focused solely on each other he leapt towards the candy, and with stunning precision he snatched it from Cynthia's hand. He immediately dashed away, treasure firmly held in both hands and happily started devouring it. Cynthia didn't notice. She looked at her hand, distracted and thought, '_why is my hand clutched like I was holding something'_, but couldn't bring herself to pay any more attention then that to it.

'You know, Dawn, I have an aunt who was a Psychic. My grandmother once told me it was possible I inherited some of her powers. It's not much but every now and then, I get a vague premonition. A blurred shot of someone's future. Have I ever told you this?'

Dawn, who knew none of this was actually true, but just another part of the game they played that would eventually lead up to them having sex, played right along. She shook her head and answered: 'No, I don't believe you did. Why?'

Cynthia, satisfied that Dawn had caught up to the game she was playing, as she always did, shrugged and said: 'I'm telling you this because right before we entered this cave I had a premonition of you. You were sitting there, just as you are now, in that exact pose, when a tall, blond woman comes into the picture and forces you to have sex with her.'

Dawn laughed and said: 'Well, I can tell with some certainty that your premonition is flawed on at least one point.'

Cynthia pretended to make a face, then grinned and spoke: 'Really? And what would that point be, then?'

Dawn got up, stretched out, knowing full well Cynthia was watching her every move like a hawk and was getting aroused from watching her naked figure. She walked over to where Cynthia sat down and whispered in her ear: 'The part where the sex is forced, of course. I can guarantee you that feeling is mutual.' She held out her hand and, despite Cynthia being the bigger and older one of the two, helped her up to her feet. Dawn held her lover in an embrace and stood on her toes to kiss her. Cynthia grinned once again, and replied: 'Good. She really wouldn't have liked to force it.' Again, Dawn laughed. 'Shut up and kiss me again, you tall blonde woman.'

Soon after, Pachirisu, having finished his meal, heard strange noises coming from the back of the cave and naturally couldn't resist investigating. Apparently the mistresses were rolling on top and over each other, grunting and laughing playing a seemingly very fun, yet exhausting game. He blinked a few times, and considered joining in, but decided against it. Somehow he didn't think they would appreciate that. Instead he cocked his head and watched them for a while, but quickly grew bored and decided it would be a lot more fun to chase after his own tail.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes something unusual to say…

On their way to Snowpoint City, where Dawn and Cynthia heard there was a rare pokemon spotted, they stop to rest in a (once again) a cave. The bitter cold region that surrounded the town did little good for Dawn's favourite pet pokemon, Pachirisu, who was happy nestling in Dawn's backpack having his mistress carry him all over. He slept most of the time, and when he wasn't doing his head stuck out of his warm hiding place curiously looking around.

It also did little good for both lovers' sexual drive. The cold, harsh weather forced them to cuddle together late at night, but that was more to get warm, then to satisfy their sexual needs. They hadn't been together since they first came here, 4 days ago. That was very unlike Cynthia, who was usually very sexually active and couldn't keep her hands off Dawn.

All 3 of them were camping in a small cave that just barely kept the cold wind and snow out, when the tremor hit. It wasn't anything serious. Nothing new to the people of Snowpoint who were used to these little shakings of the earth. Dawn and Cynthia didn't come from Snowpoint however, and were surprised when the tremor hit. Unsure of whether to leave the cave, and face the harsh cold again or to stay and risk injury from falling rocks, the couple looked at each other, both with same question in their eyes: 'Which option are we taking?'

Suddenly, Cynthia's eyes widened in terror, as she saw a loose rock straight above her younger partner's head fall down. She opened her mouth to yell a warning, but it was too late. Dawn had just enough time to look at Cynthia and see something was wrong when the rock fell and hit her on the head. She was knocked out instantly. Cold terror gripped Cynthia's heart as she rushed over to Dawn, carefully cradling her in her arms. Pachirisu, who had jumped out of the bag in the nick of time, gently nudged Dawn seemingly urging her to get up. When that didn't work, he turned his pleading eyes to Cynthia begging her to do something. Cynthia continued to hold Dawn's head in her arms and whispered:

'Dawn? Dawn, are you ok? Are you up? Please say something. Anything…. Please…'

No response. Dawn didn't move or give any signs of life. Panic started taking control of Cynthia. She fought to remain calm and do what was needed to help her friend.

'_First things first,' _she thought. She examined the head wound Dawn had suffered. It was bleeding but it didn't seem to have caused anything lethal, as far as she could tell. Cynthia's mind rushed through the possibilities. '_Breathing, check if she's breathing ok. And her heartbeat. Is it steady?'_

She was breathing normal. Cynthia was no doctor but she could tell Dawn's breathing wasn't shallow or troubled at all. She let out a small sigh of relief. That was a good sign. Still, they needed to get out of here quickly, otherwise Dawn's condition would only worsen. Looking around for anything that might help her and finding nothing, Cynthia resorted to one final act of desperation. She quickly wrapped her scarf around Dawn's wound as gently as she could muster, before carefully lifting her in her arms and whispered to her:

'I'm gonna get you out of here, Dawn. I promise.'

With Dawn in her arms and Pachirisu right behind her, Cynthia walked off into the cold. Luckily it wasn't snowing too bad, so she could see where she was going. _If memory serves_, she thought, _there's a lodge near here where travellers can rest. If I can get her there, we'll be fine. _

About 10 minutes after Cynthia was beginning to feel the first signs of exhaustion. Dawn wasn't a heavy girl, but under these conditions even the smallest burden seemed to weigh a lot more. Gritting her teeth, determined not give up, Cynthia pushed on. It couldn't be much further. She tried sending Pachirisu ahead to see how far it was, but he wouldn't part ways with Dawn. He kept nudging her hoping she would wake up and maybe cuddle him. The poor little thing didn't know what to do with his worries. Neither did she, but she tried not to think about it.

After about another half an hour Cynthia was bushed. Every step she took was a struggle. The weather was improving a bit, for which she was grateful, but at this rate things were looking grim for all of them. She wasn't about to quit, however. Not until Dawn was safe. She had to press on until she could either find a safe place to rest, or until she dropped dead. Gritting her teeth she pressed on. Suddenly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, the lodge loomed up in front of her. Renewed by the sight of salvation promised Cynthia hurried over to the lodge. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel gave her the necessary strength to push the last few dozen meters.

She practically kicked the door in, and yelled: 'HELP, my friend needs help. Please.'

Luck was on their side, for nurse Joy from Snowpoint had taken refuge in this lodge and when she saw Cynthia's predicament, she jumped up and guided them to the back, where the beds were.

'What happened to her?' she asked.

'She got hit by a rock in the head, when the last tremor shook, about half an hour ago. I… I checked her wound, covered it from the cold and her breathing's fine, but I'm no doctor. She… she will be fine, won't she?' Cynthia couldn't help but ask. She'd never felt so scared. She couldn't lose Dawn. She just couldn't. Without her… there'd be no point in going on.

Nurse Joy quickly examined the wound and checked her pulse. After what felt like an eternity to the tall blonde, she finally said: 'I think she'll be fine, as long as she rests up and someone takes care of that wound.'

They gently put her down on the bed, and the nurse quickly got to work. She tried ordering Cynthia to wait outside, but she wouldn't hear of it. She shook her head and exclaimed: 'I'm not going anywhere until I speak to her. You'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming if you want to move me.'

The same was true for Pachirisu. He kept close to Dawn at all times, and wouldn't be moved, although he did make sure not to get in the nurses way. He seemed to understand she could help his mistress. After her wound had been properly taken care of, the nurse stepped back and said: 'There's nothing we can do more for her now. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up.'

Cynthia, who had been pacing around the room, occasionally worriedly looking at Dawn, stopped and asked: 'Do you know how long that will be?'

'I'm sorry, but that's impossible to say. Could be an hour, could be several days. She will eventually wake up, but there's no saying when.'

Cynthia nodded her understanding and pulled up a chair next to dawn's bed. 'I'll wait here until she wakes up. Is that ok? Naturally, I'll pay you the rent for as long as we're here as well as for any treatment she might need.'

Nurse Joy made a dismissive sign with her hand and said: 'I don't charge for taking care of pokemon. Why should taking care of people be any different? As for the rent, you'll have to talk to the owner about that. For the moment, I think it's best you two are left alone. If you need me, I'll be just down the hall.'

Cynthia thanked her and waited until she was out, before taking Dawn's hand in her own. Now that she knew Dawn was going to be safe she finally let the tears flow. She cried uncontrollably until she felt she could cry no more. She softly caressed Dawn's hair and it occurred to her, her little lover looked small and fragile, lying in this big bed.

'Dawn? Honey, I don't know if you can hear me, but please… you have to wake up. For me. For us. Please wake up. I… I'm going crazy here. I need to hear your voice again. Just once. Please.'

Nothing. It was probably too soon, but Cynthia felt she had to try. Pachirisu tried too. His usual energy and curiosity had gone and unlike any other time he focused on one thing and one thing only. His mistress. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he did know he wanted her to get better again.

2 days later.

Nurse Joy walked into the room she had left Dawn and Cynthia in 2 days earlier. There had been no improvement in her situation but she was expecting the teen to wake up any time now. She tried convincing Cynthia of the same but all she could do was look to her lover and nod. She might believe the good nurse, but she wasn't convinced. Either way she planned to stick around until something happened. When the nurse came in, she found Cynthia sleeping on the chair, and Dawn still lay in the bed of course. She moved around quietly as to avoid waking Cynthia up and changed Dawn's bandages. As soon as she'd done that, she blinked and looked closer to Dawn. Had she just imagined this? She thought she'd seen here eyes flutter for the briefest of time. Her cheeks seemed a little more coloured too. She smiled to herself, happy to see she was getting better again. She'd give this news to Cynthia when she woke up. Suddenly, without warning, Dawn's eyes shot open and she spoke a single word: 'CYNTHIA.' Nurse Joy jumped up in surprise but quickly recovered.

'Easy, Dawn. It's ok. You're in a lodge between Snowpoint City and Celestic Town. You were hit in the head pretty bad. Your friend brought you here to have someone take care of you. Do you remember any of this?'

Dawn, wide awake now, seemed to cope with the reality of things quickly. She nodded that she understood what the nurse said. She asked: 'Where?'

'Here… I'm here, Dawn.' Cynthia who had just awoken to the sudden sounds near here, now looked over to Dawn, tears filling her eyes. The nurse thought it wise to use this time to leave.

Both lovers looked at each other, until Dawn finally softly croaked: 'Hey…'

Cynthia flew into her arms and held her tightly. 'I was so scared, Dawn. So scared. Don't ever do that again. You hear me? Never.'

Dawn, surprised by the sudden outburst of emotion from her normally so levelheaded partner, whispered: 'Hey, it's ok. I'm fine now. Everything is fine.'

Cynthia didn't break off the hug immediately though. She continued to hold Dawn in an embrace before finally whispering back: 'I love you, Dawn. I'm sorry it took an accident for me to finally admit this to you, but I do love you. I'm glad I got a chance to say this to you.'

'I love you too, Cynthia. You know that. How did we get here? Weren't we in a cave, somewhere?'

Cynthia laughed and wiped the tears of sheer emotion from her face.

'Long story. I'll tell you later. For now, we need to focus on you getting better.'

'Pachirisu? Where is he? Is he ok?' Dawn looked around the room looking for him, but when she saw no sign of him, she turned her questioning looks to Cynthia.

'Oh, Dawn, honey… I'm… he's… Well, truth is, when you were hit in the head, he wouldn't leave your side. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just sat there watching over you. Waiting for you to wake up. Until he finally collapsed earlier today. The nurse brought him to the other room for proper treatment. They think he'll be fine, as long as you are. They say he's lost the will to live, but he might regain it when you go see him.'

'I have to see him. Can I?' As Dawn asked this, she struggled to get out of bed.

'Easy, Dawn, you just woke up. Sure you can see him, but don't forget to take it easy yourself. Your health is important too. Here, let me help you.'

Cynthia offered her hand and helped Dawn get out of bed. Immediately Dawn rushed towards the door. Cynthia remained behind and marvelled at the younger woman's recovery rate. She'd just woken up and recovered from her injuries and already Cynthia could see some of the grace and youthful bounce in her step. It wouldn't be long before it would all be back. She was glad. She always enjoyed watching dawn's approach to life in her steps. Full of life and energy.

'You coming?' Dawn asked and looked behind here to see what was keeping her.

'Yea, I'm just…' she grinned and said, 'Well, I was hoping they put you in one of those hospital gowns that was open at the back. But they didn't. Bummer.'

Dawn laughed and felt reassured. If Cynthia felt comfortable enough to make sexual remarks, she knew everything was going to work out.

As soon as they hit the hallway, a little white figure dashed out in front of them and hit Dawn square in the chest. Apparently Pachirisu had recovered as well and his sharp ears must have picked up on their conversation. He chattered happily and excitedly and refused to let go of Dawn. He clung to her gown with all the strength he could muster and rubbed his head affectionately across Dawn chest.

'There you are, buddy. Yea, I've missed you too. You had me worried there for a second, you know.'

Cynthia watched the two get reunited and when she was convinced they had room for one more, she stepped in and hugged both. It felt good to be reunited.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia and Dawn Part 3

Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. She had recovered very well from her injuries. Near as she could tell she looked exactly the same as before, barring a small scar on the top of her head that would be there forever. She was, for all intents and purposes, the same girl she was before again. She turned to look at herself sideways in the mirror and admired her figure. She was slim and curvaceous, especially for someone her age. Dawn had always known boys weren't for her. She just wasn't interested in them that way. Women understood each other, though. Supported each other. And they looked a hell of a lot better with their clothes off. At least to her, they did.

Pachirisu was with her too, ofcourse and he too had recovered from his mental breakdown caused by her accident. He was back to his old curious, energetic self and dashed around the room, chasing after a red rubber ball, blissfully unaware that the fabric was designed so that every time he caught it, it would bounce away again and he could continue his game.

Dawn smiled as she watched her favourite pet pokemon dash across the room, entrenched in his simple, yet apparently very engrossing game. She looked at herself again and straightened her short skirt somewhat. She was glad she was up and about again. She couldn't wait to go back on her journey with Cynthia. It didn't really matter to her where they went or what they were going to do once they got there. As long as they were together, she would be happy.

Cynthia sat on the bed behind her and just watched Dawn wordlessly. She endured Pachirisu's frequent bouncing and dashing across her. Sometimes, she didn't even notice the little fella until he was gone again.

Dawn turned away from the mirror and faced her lover. 'What do you think?'

Cynthia cocked her head, pretending not to know what Dawn was referring to. 'What about?'

Dawn made a face and playfully stuck her tongue out at her partner. 'How do I look?'

Cynthia got up from the bed, took a single step towards Dawn and turned her around to face the mirror again. She wrapped both her arms around Dawn's waist and said, 'You look amazing, as always. Like you haven't missed a beat at all. Still just as breathtaking.'

Dawn leaned her head back and sideways and let it rest against Cynthia's chest. 'Really? You can be honest with me, you know?'

'Really,' Cynthia reassured her. 'How do you feel? You think you're ready to go back out?'

Dawn pondered the question for a while, before looking up into the tall blonde's gorgeous features and steel coloured eyes. She took Cynthia's hand in her own and held it against her chest. 'I think so. As long as I have you, I can handle anything.'

Cynthia just smiled and the couple turned back to look at themselves in the mirror. Cynthia towered a full head over Dawn and had that regal, elegant aura thing going for her. Dawn on the other hand brimmed with life and energy and exuded the impatience and curiosity that was the norm for youthful people her age. Cynthia had long, lush blond hair, steely blue-greyish eyes and an even, serious looking face. Dawn had medium length dark that she liked to tie in a simple ponytail at the back, big bright blue eyes and a honest, open face that always looked ready to burst open in a radiant smile.

They couldn't have looked any more different if they had tried. And yet, as the couple looked at each other in the mirror, in their embrace looking in each other's eyes through the reflection, the connection between them was more then apparent. They belonged together and they both knew it. Without one, the other would never be complete. They were an item now and neither would have it any other way.

Cynthia was the first to break the spell and moved slightly, breaking the embrace. She went back to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. Dawn looked at herself one last time and then turned around looking for the items she would need to pack when they were ready to leave.

Cynthia just watched. She had made ready a few hours before. That, and she enjoyed just being around Dawn and simply watching. She didn't need to talk, she didn't need to do anything, she just needed to be herself. Cynthia could sit in a room for hours not doing anything but watching her young lover and not get bored for a moment. Dawn had gotten used to this a long time ago and had even grown to enjoy it. At times, she had used this habit of Cynthia's to pave the way for a game she wanted to play with her.

Pachirisu jumped unto Cynthia's lap, finally tiring of his game of 'chase that little red ball' and chattered as Cynthia absentmindedly rubbed his belly. He wriggled in joy and squirmed, for a few minutes before his impetuous nature took over again and he bounded into the bag of his mistress, looking up at her with gleamy, curious eyes.

Dawn laughed and picked him up out of the bag. 'Not now, silly. I think I'm going to pack you last.' Pachirisu cocked his head sideways, twitched an ear, smiled at her and then leapt away again, disappearing through the door to do 'god only knows what'. Dawn just hoped he wouldn't get himself, or them, in trouble. Again.

As Dawn watched her furry little companion depart, she suddenly stopped packing and her arms slumped to her side. 'Hey, Cyn?'

Cynthia, who was obviously aware of the sudden change in nature, was on alert half expecting Dawn to suffer from some sort of delayed reaction to her treatment and was prepared to catch her at the slightest hint of trouble. 'Yea?'

Dawn turned to face her and Cynthia was more then a little surprised to see the tears shining in Dawn's eyes. In an instant, she was up and about from the bed and held Dawn in an embrace. 'Hey, what's wrong? This should be a happy time. You're walking around again. You're healthy now. Why the tears?'

'Oh,' Dawn said, wiping the tears away from her face and smiling again, 'don't mind that. Those were happy tears. I just… I've never been this happy before, you know? Everything just seems so wonderful and great now. And it's all because of you. I … I just…' Dawn blushed and shrugged awkwardly in Cynthia's embrace.

'What are you saying, Dawn, honey? You're crying because you're too happy?'

Dawn laughed shortly. 'Yea, it's stupid, I know. But I just couldn't help it, you know? Hey, Cyn, can I ask you something?' Dawn looked up into her lovers eyes again and Cynthia knew this was going to be something very serious, instinctively.

'Anything, Dawn.'

Dawn took a deep breath and locked her gaze with Cynthia's. 'You know, we've been together a while now. And we've been happy. And things have been great for us so far. I just don't want this to end. I… I guess, what I mean to say is. I… I love you, you know.'

Cynthia stroked the hair on the top of Dawn's head gently and responded, 'I love you too, baby. You know that.'

'No, … well, I mean, yea, ofcourse… but that's not what I mean. I… I mean…I think… I guess I don't just love you. I'm IN love with you. And I was just wondering…'

Cynthia's eyes suddenly gleamed with understanding. She knew where this was going now. She took Dawns hands in her own and got down on her knees so that she was now looking up at Dawn. 'I think I understand now, Dawn. Do you… want to be my partner? For life?'

Looking at Cynthia, sitting down on her knees, with the most serious plea in her eyes, emotionally exposed Dawn swallowed hard and lost her voice. She couldn't do anything other then nod wordlessly. Cynthia's face broke open in a wide, happy grin upon seeing that and she jolted back up, Dawn's hands still held in her own. 'You said yes! YES!', she exclaimed. 'Do you know what that means, Dawn? Do you know how happy that makes me?!'

Dawn just bounded up and down along Cynthia, who appeared to be ecstatic with joy now. She had never seen her otherwise so cool and calm partner this way. They both just laughed with overflowing joy, not knowing how else to process their happiness and embraced each other fiercely.

Pachirisu dashed back into the room, having heard all the commotion and saw the mistress and her friend bounding up and down the room. For a single moment, he cocked his head sideways and looked at them puzzled. Then he just shrugged it off and leapt over Dawn's legs and back up to her shoulder, chattering along happily.

'And you too, ofcourse, Pachirisu,' Dawn exclaimed, 'you're going to be part of this family too now.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's late beyond words, but I've been getting several requests to continue this story, even now, despite the fact that it's been years since I last updated it. I guess that means I must've done something right, so I hope you enjoy this part as much as the last ones. Please, continue to tell me what you think. Or don't. Who knows what the future might still hold for our happy couple?


End file.
